


Marvel meets indie (horror) games

by PleaseDontFindThisMom



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Drabble Collection, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, If you know the games there are nice implications all over the place but like, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Multi, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, only if you know the games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseDontFindThisMom/pseuds/PleaseDontFindThisMom
Summary: Drabble series with indie (mostly horror) game inspired Marvel AUs (or something along those lines)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Witch's house

“You promised! You promised it would be only one day! Eddie!”

Edward turned to look behind him. In the middle of the ruins of a trashed bedroom lied Peter, black veins adorning his skin and eyes bloodshot, almost crimson red. The boy was desperately trying to stand up, reach for the older male but couldn’t build up the strength to do so. Eddie steps back as Peter’s head hits the floor.

“I did say that didn’t I,” he simply states. The black veins grow thicker as the alien symbiote stirs around in Peter’s body, making the young boy scream out in pain.

Eddie takes second step back.

“Goodbye Peter.” He could stop and explain. He could try to justify tricking Peter into taking the parasite, try to justify leaving… but he doesn’t.

Peter screams out his name again and again as he walks away. The wails of anguish follow him as he steps out the door and closes it behind him.


	2. Crooked Man

When Peter arrived to the lab that day, he heard sobbing from distance. Following the sound he came upon crying Pepper Potts, sitting alone in a dark conference room. Peter rushed over, desperate to comfort the woman.

“Pepper, what’s going on?” The woman didn’t respond for a long while so Peter just sat there, wrapping his hands around her shaking figure.

“Tony- Tony, he’s- he didn’t make it.”

Peter froze.

“What do you mean, did something happen?” Pepper raised her head ever so slightly off the table to meet his eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot, cheeks tear stained and red.

“The mission three days ago, he- he never woke up. This morning the heart monitor s- stopped.” Her voice got more silent as she spoke and at the end she collapsed on the table again, a sobbing mess. Peter hugged her tighter, trying to wrap his head around it. 

After all, he had worked in the lab with Tony just the previous day.

_ “You have to take better care of yourself Underoos! It’s just work, work, work for you!” _

_ “It’s my responsibility, I have to do it!” _

_ “I understand you have responsibility but you are not going to make it at this rate! You. Are. Not. Going. To. Make. It. You are just going to collapse with all the pressure and workload!” _

_ “You don’t get to say that, you overwork yourself six ways from Sunday seven days a week, 52 weeks a year!” _

_ “Don’t try to be like me Pete, be better!” _


	3. Blank Dream

Peter was fairly sure he had never been in a place like this. It felt like he was floating in the middle of nowhere but at the same time there was the distinct feeling of being real, existing. Everything seemed to be far away and intense at once.

But, since he had  ~~ no memories ~~ one memory, how would he know.

Walking around the wasteland he looked down on his clothing. Red and blue spandex(?) suit that clung to him like second skin. Extremely questionable choice if you asked him.

Not that there was anyone to ask.

Even as he kept walking he didn’t find anyone. Or anything. Just more and more open space and sand.

He decided to sit down eventually since he was obviously just wasting his energy.

Sitting on the sand he turned his one memory around and around. The memory of waking up in the wasteland and voice telling him to kill himself. Snapping his neck and then getting a flashback of being called Peter.


	4. Misao

“It’s nothing personal Harley, but we have to kill someone sooooo…”

Harley stared at Peter in horror. The brown haired boy was looking at him with his soft doe eyes, looking so innocent and pure and it was almost enough to distract him from the bloody baseball bat that he was holding.

Harley took a step back but Peter just stepped closer again. He didn’t want to fight Peter and someone did have to die but that didn’t mean he wanted it to be him.

To be honest-

He wanted it to be Beck.

“Just do it already Peter, Tony’s soul is being kept restless the longer you put this off,” the man in question spoke behind Peter.

Last thing Harley saw was Peter swinging the bat at him, looking apolegit and Beck grinning behind him like Christmas came early.


	5. Sandman

Peter could still hear the explosions going off outside, the soul crushing screaming on the streets, but he tried his best to just focus on the man before him.

“So, Thor, why is Loki trying to take over the planet?”

The God smiled pleasantly, not at all bothered by the noise. It frightened Peter more than he cared to admit.

“Well, he is God of Mischief, but he is also God of lies and trickery among other things. In the recent century or so since the human population has blown up the amount of deceives has also blown up. You can see how he would be overworked, no?” Peter scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Why does that overwork him?” Thor shrugged.

“We Gods sense things going on in this mortal realm and oversee some of them. Mostly it’s just sensorial overload I guess.”

And Peter understood (kind of). But that absolutely did not mean he was going to let Loki take over Earth damn it!


	6. Aria's story

Peter hadn’t touched his food.

Tony took his plate and sighed. This was  ~~ not the first time the boy would never eat ~~ the third time this week alone he would throw plateful of food away. Tony looked at the boy who sat on the sofa, watching Star Wars.

Nobody said anything as Tony took the food back to the kitchen. It was truly rare for their meals to be quite so… quiet. Uneventful.

Tony looked around the room when he returned. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Sam and Bruce all sat around the table  ~~ with three untouched plates in front of them ~~ still eating.

The air was tense, almost cuttable. The clicking of the used utensils  ~~ six less than it should be ~~ did little to fill the silence.

And the silence is not necessarily bad. It’s almost holy in it’s integrity, filling it with words that are tainted with their thoughts seems wrong, sinful.

~~ Tony should look into the possibility of making the android bodies able to eat ~~ .


	7. Dear Mariko

Peter couldn’t believe his eyes when he entered the lab, for there was already someone else there, sitting on Tony’s seat. And it was most definitely not Tony.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The harsh words made the stranger turn to face Peter. The stranger’s eyes widened and he stood up, his whole body tensing.

“I think the question is who the fuck are you. What are you doing in Tony’s private lab?”

Tony. The stranger used Tony’s name. Did he know Tony? No, couldn’t be, he had never seen this boy with Tony before. How did he get in?

Peter took a step closer. The way the boy was sitting on Tony’s seat was getting on his nerves.

_ “Peter?! What are you doing her- Oh my God is that Harley?!!” _

_ “Hey Tony! I concluded he had broken in and-” _

_ “Friday, call the security. And police. And medic.” _

_ “Ton-” _

_ “No, Peter, I don’t know how either of you broke in here but I can’t let him bleed to death!” _


	8. Angel's of Death

The gravestone fell to cover the pit Harry’s freshly dead body was laying in, the dull thud sound making Peter’s skin crawl. He tore his eyes away from the stone and turned to look at Deadpool. The man was in decently good shape, which was a miracle in itself since the fight between him and Harry had been brutally stacked against him.

“You okay Deadpool?” The masked mercenary met Peter’s gaze, grinning wildly.

“Better than ever baby boy! That flying green little shit is deader than dead!” Peter managed not to roll his eyes - he didn’t think Deadpool would kill him (not yet at least) but he didn’t want to risk it either.

“So how about you work your magic with those techologiccy things over there and get the elevator moving?”

Peter nodded. Working the elevator’s power on he cursed Weapon X - who the fuck built elevators that went up only on floor, kept every elevator on different sides of said floors and kept them unpowered when there was no stairs?

Well, the building was full of insane murderers who were preferably kept contained to their own floors but that's besides the point.

Finally getting the power back on Peter faced Deadpool, who had moved to stand behind him. He could see the fallen gravestone from the corner of his eye, gray, unmoving and innocent.

“It’s pity.” Deadpool cocked his head to the side, emitting confusion. “That I met Harry like this. I suspect we would have been friends if we hadn’t met here.”

Deadpool scoffed at Peter’s elaboration. “You don’t need that creep baby boy, I will be a way better friend to you. Now let’s go, up, up, up!”


	9. Lavender

“Why did you go to the lower floors Peter? You know you shouldn’t…”

Peter feels his lip quivering at Quentin’s tone. He’s not mad at him but he’s disappointed, worried and angry.

Peter hates being the cause of Quentin feeling bad.

“I’m sorry… But your present, the mechanical spider, it fell into the cleaner’s cart and I just had to get it back!” Peter doesn’t add ‘because it was from you’, but hopes Quentin knows. He usually knows.

Beck inhales, a deep, slow breath that seems to expel the anguish in his body. Peter feels himself relax when he flashes one of his usual smirks his way.

“Well, I appreciate you for caring about the present I got for you. Just don’t leave your floor again, okay?”

Peter nods. Quentin isn’t asking for much and he would do so much more to make the man happy.


	10. Mad Father

Peter watches as Morgan runs down the hall and around the corner, away from him.

Damn. And he had promised himself he wouldn’t scare the kid.

Sighing, Peter goes after Morgan. It’s not like he can just loiter around with all the ballistic androids and AI’s running around, seething rage. They would probably kill him in a heartbeat since he is very much human.

Rounding the corner, Peter finds himself in an empty corridor (hopefully). No Morgan in sight.

He hears a faint sound of buzzing, screeching. Something echoing in the vents.

Fastening his pace Peter starts advancing down the corridor. He had promised Pepper to get Morgan to safety, away from her father and this cursed house and he would keep that promise even if it got him killed.


	11. Ib

Peter yielps and falls over when he runs into something. Someone.

“Oh, are you okay?” Tony asks the stranger. Peter turns to face his companion, surprised the man had talked. For a weird inventor who was scared of nearly everything he was really relaxed with another person.

“Yes, I am quite fine.” Peter rises to his feet, ready to apologize, when he takes in the other’s appearance. Emerald green dress, black flats with small copper snakes embroidered on them and raven balck hair in high bun. She was about the same height as he was, probably around the same age too.

Shaking his head out of the gutter Peter extends his hand towards the girl. “Sorry for running into you like that. I’m Peter and that’s Tony.” The man in question nods. “Who are you?”

The girl blinks slowly before her face splits into an adorable grin, shining like a Sun inside the cursed museum they were stuck in. “I was at fault as much as you were. My name is Loki, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Loki, huh,” Tony’s tone is more relaxed than Peter has ever heard it (which was only a couple hours back to be fair but the point stands). “I assume you are stuck inside this, museum, as well. Would you like to come with us?” Loki walks next to Peter, hooking their arms. Peter was only an inch taller than the girl.

“That would be the most pleasant.” As the trio starts walking both Peter and Tony miss the smirk that slithered on Loki’s face for a second before the girl schooled her expression back down.


	12. The Dark Side of Little Red Riding Hood

Peter feels nervous as he's closing in on the house. May had been nothing but nice to Peter, he had practically grown up under the woman’s care.

Or had grown up under her care before she had fallen ill and Tony had taken him in.

Tony. Oh, Peter loved the man like a father. He had been nothing but patient and understanding with Peter, taking him in when he had no one to turn to, no one to take care of him. 

Peter hummed as he knocked on the door before opening it with his key. The knock was out of common courtesy, heads up he was there.

Peter navigated through the small apartment, still thinking about Tony. He had lived with him for almost seven years now. He trusted the man absolutely.

So if Tony told Peter to go and kill May, he would do so.


	13. Dream of Gluttony

Thor has lived with the occupants of this, asylum (mental asylum if we are being precise), for the better part of a year yet he’s no closer to understanding why they act as they do!

Pretending to be superheroes inside this small fake world of theirs, it’s truly fascinating.

_ “Please, please, more, give me.... More…” _

Hearing the rather loud pleas (of pleasure? of pain? both just as likely) Thor follows the voice. He recognizes it as Peter’s- no, Spiderman’s, because he is Spiderman in this place. He had arrived only days ago and Thor admits he has doubts about how well the boy will settle in.

Arriving at a door of a room where the voices are coming from Thor doesn’t think twice about yanking the door open. And there really is Spiderman.

Sprawled on a floor he is smiling dazedly, limp and convulsing in pleasure. Above him is Venom (Thor doesn’t know his real name nor anything else about him - all occupants of the asylum steer clear of the man) tearing his flesh apart, eating it. Thor watches on for a moment, as more blood flows onto the floor and Peter’s pleas grow weaker, before stepping out.

Looks like he had no reason to be worried for Peter after all.


	14. To Do List

Peter has no idea how long he has been trapped there. Here. Everywhere.

It was a routine mission. It was an easy mission (all of them were). Go into the Hydra base, acquire any and all information, kill anyone who is hostile. Then the ceiling had caved in.

Peter doesn’t really remember it anymore. But the ceiling is still down with no way back up so that’s what must have happened (why did no one come for him?). Only him and Hydra soldiers inside.

When isolated from the world many things lose meaning. Like being enemies. Peter at least thinks it lost it’s meaning, he doesn’t really remember. He should ask someone. Maybe Jason. Or Mike.

Peter finishes walking around the place. It takes exactly forty-two minutes and twenty-seven seconds to walk around the whole place. He does it every day (or at least he thinks he does it everyday). 

Next he goes to talk to everyone. Or almost everyone. Some of them are not there anymore (Maybe the rats ate them, Peter can’t remember.) but those who are are still his friends. There are twenty-two of them and talking with all of them takes approximately from thirty minutes to sixty-six minutes. 

Then he gets food. Not from his friends though (rotten flesh smells bad, but it tastes worse, Peter hates his friends) but from the farm.

He doesn’t quite know what he is growing, but they taste good.


	15. Hide and Seek [Story of Dorothy]

Watching Loki disappear around the corner Peter feels like he’s missing something, something… important.

_ (Tony? Pepper? Harley? Those names sound important, but they don’t mean anything to him) _

Peter doesn’t stop to think about it. He has to get out of the house to win the game. Hide-and-Seek. It doesn’t make much sense that you have to get out of the house after finding the other one to win.

_ (Peter lost didn’t he? He lost…) _

But Peter doesn’t like losing, so he will get out of the house. Loki did say he didn’t expect Peter to find him in the first place, so the hardest part must be over anyways.

_ (...something.) _

Skipping out of the room he tries to not think too hard about it. He has to get out without dying after all.


	16. Mermaid Swamp

MJ’s body is… Distorted. The skin growing rotten brown patches, hair greasing up to the point of dripping with it, features swollen and crooked. She doesn’t look, human, anymore.

Peter averts his eyes, unable to look. Behind him Harley looks close to vomiting. Ned looks merely confused.

Walking out of the room Peter senses Harley following him. When further along the hallway, away from what has become of their friend, he stops. 

“Any idea what’s going on?” His voice breaks a little, but Harley doesn’t mention it, shaking his head and crossing his arms instead.

“No. I mean, with Tony and Thor around you learn and see a lot of shit but nothing like this.” Peter hums. He didn’t expect the older boy to know anything, not really. Harley would have said if he knew something of importance already after all.

“I say we go to the library. Strange is well educated on many matters and the knowledge has to come from somewhere…” Harley nods and Peter feels relieved to have some kind of plan, no matter how groggy.

It’s hard to stay calm; MJ is in critical need of help and Stephen has, for some reason, locked them inside his house with no way to contact anyone. But they don’t really have a choice, for succumbing to the panic is almost the same as giving up.


	17. Forgotten Hill [Puppeteer]

He wasn’t really sure what had been done to him. Hanging on a wall or from strings on the ceiling, it has never been harder to feel. He’s barely aware of his position.

Seeing is hard, but he can make out slices of a ratty room. It is empty save for a small table and him. There's a tiny window, but it’s too far away to make out anything. Without strength to move his head he can’t look at himself.

There have been small sounds (his hearing has weakened but not gone away) all around from the start. Maybe another human? (is he still a human?) Or perhaps more of those, things. So human like yet lacking, like puppets. Type of mutant that is close to crossing the line to inhuman.

Trying to focus on his own breathing he comes to the startling realization that he is not. Breathing. There is only mechanical whirr where oxygen should be filling his lungs. 

So what has happened to him? He doesn’t remember much between being knocked out in a fight (who? Weapon X? Hydra?) and flashes of waking up in unbearable pain (screaming. bleeding. was it really all him?) to now.

Time is beyond him, it could have been mere minutes or days since he woke up.

Is anyone going to come for him?


	18. Dreaming Mary

He has been having the same dream over and over again. Dream of the big white house with many many floors, labs, elevators and more rooms than he knows what to do with. And the animals. There were always animals (birds, spiders, cats, dogs, snakes… Many different animals) and they would follow him around as he spent time in the house.

But this time there are no animals.

There are humans. And they don’t follow him, they stay in their rooms. But talking to them is nice and they even play games with him.

Peter likes this part of the dream. The other part (hidden deep down inside, it took him weeks to find it) is dark, rotten… And he feels like he’s watched in there. Hears something slithering away, like something is trying to move around in his subconsciousness. 

So he stays in the light part of the dream. Where everyone is nice and he doesn’t feel like something is lurking behind his back, controlling him, pushing him away (where?).

His favorite part of the dream is the big lab where ---- is. The lab is big and well equipped and ---- is always nice to him (almost everyone likes ----… but some people stiffen up when he is mentioned, like ---- and -----).

And ---- tells that since Peter has been good, he deserves something. Something more, to get further along, deeper. Peter’s not sure what that means, but he likes prizes (likes being a good boy, likes doing the right thing. Likes when --- doesn’t leave him.)


	19. A Figment of Discord

MJ can’t shake the strange feeling. She knows it’s because of the conversation with Peter last night, but that knowledge does very little to ease her.

He had been… Strange. In that calm, manic way someone is when they are head over heels in something and going haywire because of it.

But more importantly he had confessed to killing Harry. MJ had of course already known that it was him but hearing him say it was still a shock, like when you know a box is empty and then you open it and it is still empty. And besides, this was Peter. Shy Peter. Honest to good Peter. Cowardly Peter. And he had just killed Harry? Dumbed his unconscious body in pits of acid, making him dissolve.

MJ stalks towards Peter’s house, not knowing what else to do. While confessing to murdering Harry was the truly important bit, the other stuff he said was noteworthy as well. He said there was someone inside his head, someone that had urged him to kill Harry.

He had called it Venom. He said it was angry because he wouldn’t kill her as well, angry that he wouldn’t try to save himself, angry that he was dismissing it’s opinion, angry that Peter would ignore it, angry that-

Shaking her head MJ snaps out of that train of thoughts. It would do no good to try to make sense of Peter’s incoherent ramble about something inside his head without more information.

Arriving in front of the wooden door, MJ knocks and when no answer comes, opens the door with her key.

“Peter? You here?” When she still hears no answer she goes to check the bedroom (wouldn’t be the first time Peter sleeps past noon). Opening the chipped white door she is presented with an abhorrent sight.

Peter, lying on his bed, with his head burst open (like something decided to open it up from inside with force too great). She can’t make out his face anymore, not from the bits of brain and flesh pooling in the hole where once were eyes and nose. The brown hair is damp with blood as well as the bedsheets and pillow underneath, but there is also blood on the walls, floor, even ceiling. 

MJ doesn’t realize she is screaming until the police arrive.


	20. Hello? Hell...o?

This isn’t what death should be like.

Granted, I have not died before, but this can’t be it. The feeling of being barely there, barely coherent, lingering and not being sure you even have physical form anymore.

At first it was even worse, right after-

But that is in the past. Now I’m stronger, have memories, feelings beyond pain and despair and longing and can see clearly.

I can see him. The love of my life. The one and only I want to be with, the one and only I will be with.

But he can’t hear me, can’t come to me. And I can’t come to him, not yet. 

So for now I will stay here, gathering my strength. Watch you sleep, like your personal guardian angel.

Soon, my love, we will meet again.


	21. Dear Red

It’s exhilarating, being so close to your goals.

Harry has to give it to Spiderman, he really did stay out of his grasp well. But not well enough. No, after countless work hours Harry managed to follow in his father’s footsteps, becoming the second Green Goblin.

Had Harry known flying was this fun, he would have taken the hoverboard out much sooner.

Closing in on his target - some mediocre company tower with enough workers to raise real panic - Harry throws the first explosive. The damage he does is footnote of sort, unnecessary wonder in the midst of everything.

It doesn’t take long before Spiderman arrives.

Harry wants to smile, laugh, do anything to mark his success. Spiderman is right in front of him, on his way to death. The web slinging hero would meet his end, sating Harry’s desire.

Oh how Harry’s heart would break if he saw under the mask!


	22. Doki Doki Literature Club

25 days, 6 hours and 47 minutes.

That’s how long it’s been only Peter and the holograms.

It’s numbing, being only with fake people. Or rather fake versions of them. But with time, even the substitutes to the real ones grow dear, worth caring for.

There are only three that never leave his side - Tony, May and Steve - the others come and go. But three is enough. Enough to make a conversation, to keep it flowing,  ~~ keep pretending that they are real, ~~ to make the loneliness easier.

Until Beck comes back.

The first time Peter touches another human being for 25 days, 6 hours and 51 minutes it doesn’t matter it’s Beck. He’s real. Real. REAL.

He’s real and that’s all that matters.

He’s all that matters. 


	23. Paranoiac

Peter liked his new neighbor. He was sweet, funny and easy on the eye. Of course, with having met him only a couple days ago he could be really wrong but giving benefit of the doubt seemed like the right thing to do.

Of course the neighbor didn’t seem perfect. Frowning, Peter remembered how nervous he had seemed under all the jokes and never ending talk. How on edge he seemed every time he opened the door, relaxing instantly when realizing who was standing behind it. How he tensed every time the phone rang.

But no matter, Peter would like to grow closer to the man.

Or that had at least seemed like a good idea. 

Just yesterday, the man had locked himself onto the roof of the house. And when Peter had found him, he had babbled on and on about someone - something - following him. Peter had let the man sleep on his couch that night (he had adamantly refused to take the bed) and checked his house himself. Nothing.

And then the man had gotten up in the middle of the night, returning to his own home. Peter had tried to get him back to sleep, but he just marched out, saying he was fine now.

And when Peter had checked on him in the morning, the man had no recollection of going back himself, growing more and more hysterical by the minute. 

But maybe it would blow over and they could still become close. Peter liked the man and would hate to lose him so soon.


	24. Immortal

“Sometimes, people must be sacrificed for greater good. Surely you as a man of science understand this.”

Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away from Stephen as the man walked up to him. His mind was screaming for him to run, his spidey sense screaming in his head about danger, but he couldn’t get his legs to work. With great effort he managed to open his mouth.

“Mr, Mr. Strange, you are sacrificing people to stay alive yourself... How is that greater good?” Peter half expected the man to just smite him to ashes on the spot but instead Stephen’s mouth split open in a grin. Turning around sharply he started walking.

“I am virtually immortal, a God. How is devoting your life itself to your God not a greater good?” Peter knew some Gods, actual Gods, and both Thor and Loki would take full offence to that. “Peter, people have searched means for eternal life since the very beginning, and now I and I alone have achieved it. How could I be compared to something like a human anymore?”

Peter’s legs felt like jelly, but he sprinted after the man as he walked through the library. “You said that I could appreciate this as a man of science, why is that?” And that whole sentence was so besides the point Peter wanted to hurl.

Stephen stopped to smile at Peter. “You are both scientist and subject of science. The mutation you went through has effectively made you more than just a mere human.” Turning to face Peter fully, Stephen’s whole being radiated glee. “You are not so different from myself in the end, are you?”


	25. Chloé's requiem

Watching the floor clear up was something that sent shivers of satisfaction down Shuri’s spine. It wasn’t only the darkness clearing away, but also the machines starting to work again, quiet sounds piling up until the whole house seemed to be full of life.

Observing Peter working was something that brought Shuri pleasure as well. The boy may not have been just like her, but was just as brilliant in his own way.

The raising calm in Shuri was broken crudely when she glanced up to the ceiling. The, building, that she was to call home was big, big enough to have way too many floors, rooms, all tainted with  ~~ her ~~ curse.

She could only hope that Peter would help her till the end.

Turning to look at the boy Shuri pinned her best smile on her face, trying to look cheerful. “I think that’s all for this floor! Up we go then, if you are ready that is?” When Peter nodded it was like enormous pressure had been lifted off her shoulders. Shuri's smile widened, turning more genuine.

“Well let’s go then, partner o’ mine!”


	26. Alice Mare

Soul stone. One of the six infinity stones that together would be omnipotent. While each of the stones was dangerous and carried enormous power by itself, soul stone still managed to be special.

Thanos had overseen the souls pouring in and out of the pocket dimension the souls stone built for a long time. Some of them stuck around, straining the bond between body and soul until they couldn’t return by themselves. Others left at first chance, the visit in soul stone like a weird dream to them. Most people’s souls never wander far enough to reach the pocket dimension and a few - well, expectations always exist.

Like Peter Parker.

After arriving in the soul world the boy had managed to contact two of his friends, conversing with them. For some reason he seemed aware of the possibility of getting stuck but didn’t run away at first chance, instead opting to search for something (perhaps more people he knew).

But what really made him interesting was his inability to designate. The boy was a ship without a master, someone who just sailed along with adopted ideals, following lead.

Thanos felt himself smirk. The boy’s soul was nice enough to take for himself.


	27. Boogie man

The vent was almost too tight, but the sheer desperation made Peter push forward.

Pepper had been so nice to him, it was hard to accept that she might be dead off somewhere, chased by that… psycho.

Peter stumbled upon the first panel and tried to pry it open, but with his position it was impossible to get enough leverage. He heard steps echoing and felt cold shivers down his spine.

He thought about May. She and Pepper were only ones without means or training to protect themselves among all of them but Pepper was more used to situations like these which made leaving May all the more difficult. But then again she was with Natasha and Peter could trust Natasha to kick any wacko’s ass who tried to get close to his aunt.

Second panel. Also shut off.

Suddenly the vents were filled with screaming that sounded suspiciously much like Clint. Peter crawled faster.


	28. Forest of Drizzling Rain

Steve was nice. And ever since he had arrived, James had been a lot nicer too. He used to ignore Peter at every chance he got (Peter had made sure he didn’t get those chances often) and kept to himself. But now the man had cooked. Cooked when he didn’t know how to crack an egg for God’s sake!

After the initial shock of James becoming this, well not exactly warm but all around more tolerable person, Peter had noticed something else. Whenever Steve wasn’t looking, this most crazy look of longing would appear on the man’s face and he would just stare at the blond male. It was equally creepy as it was cute.

But it was also weird since Steve had only arrived a couple days prior, so James should have no reason to long after him!

Well whatever. With Steve there James let him hang around more so who cares about why. James had even let Peter mess around with his hand which he had never let him do before. The hand was a mechanical masterpiece that rarely got the love and care it truly deserved so Peter was glad he had gotten the chance.

The only downside to Steve coming was perhaps the amount of black suited men. They had always circled around like vultures, like they were waiting for something, and with Steve there they had increased in numbers.

James always told Peter to stay away from them, but with the increase in numbers and the way they only stayed away when James was present it didn’t seem possible anymore.


	29. Yume Nikki

The girl downstairs was weird. She had moved into the apartment building some years ago yet no one seemed to know her - in fact, Peter hadn’t even learnt her name until after. She stayed holed up in her apartment, only coming outside once a week or so.

To be fair Peter had never really paid attention to her before the incident.

Peter remembers the day clearly (can’t forget). He had woken up in the middle of the night because she had been climbing up the fire escape next to his room. She had appeared to be in distress so Peter had followed after her. On the roof she had walked right up to the ledge and before Peter could as much as open his mouth she had already stepped off.

Couple days after Peter had snuck into her house, haunted by what had happened. After a moderate time of poking around he had found a dream diary on her bedside table, with her name neatly written on top of it.

_ Morgan Stark _


	30. Blight Dream

The knife dug under his skin. Blood came rushing out, making Peter dizzy in seconds.

Falling back on the roof Peter barely managed to avoid knocking his head on the hard concrete. Thor was still standing above him, seemingly in shock. Peter couldn’t make out the words that left his lips over the ringing in his ears.

It was hard to keep track of time but it couldn’t have been more than mere minutes before Loki came to the roof. Freezing on his tracks as he saw the puddle of blood building around Peter and the bloody knife in Thor’s hands he seemed lost. Peter made a gurgling sound in his throat, snapping Loki out of his shock. 

“What is happening here?” The raven haired man asked as he rushed to kneel down next to Peter. The comforting warmth of magic tickled his skin as the God healed him. Thor didn’t seem to register any of this, still muttering. Peter wasn’t sure if he was aware of Loki’s presence.

“He, we met on the roof. He then started talking about how fragile humans are, how easy we are to bend over till we snap and break. Then, then he started talking about preserving us. Making sure we die with, not purpose exactly but rather with means. That he would kill us so that it matters again.” Curse slipped between Loki’s lips as he looked at his brother, who was still out of it. Peter reached to touch his shoulder, squeezing softly.

“Loki, do you think he’s the one who, who kil-” Peter couldn’t even get the words out before Loki whipped his head to stare at him.

“Yes, I do believe it was him.”


	31. Pocket Mirror

He knows he has missed something important. Something crucial. Like he knows everything but the most important bit, the one bit that would actually clear up the picture.

But maybe he can make it not matter.

Watching Reilly in front of him he thinks about it. This man in front of him is part of him like Spider, Parker and Venom are. They are part of him and even if he doesn’t really get it, maybe it is enough.

He may not get his answers (still doesn’t know his name) and maybe he won’t get out of this place (if they are part of him, is this place too?) and maybe things won’t be totally okay. But maybe they will be okay enough. Maybe he can feel a little more whole, a little less empty and incomplete.

He has to try at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I managed to write all 31 of them within the time limit.
> 
> Edited 5/12/2020 (grammatical errors mostly)


End file.
